Desastre Noturno
by Kagamichin
Summary: SasuxSaku Depois de uma pequena discussão uma 'conversa' pode deixar tudo normal? Mas e se um lindo garotinho interrompesse? O que aconteceria?


**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas, porem, entretanto, todavia... Itachi-kun e Sasuke-kun são propriedades minhas! Ò.Ó**

Legenda:

Eu amo Itachi narração

"_Eu amo Itachi"_ pensamento

(Eu amo Itachi) meus comentários inúteis u.ú...

_Boa Leitura!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Desastre Noturno**_

Numa casa na vila de konoha, um jovem vestindo uma roupa de ANBU discutia com uma linda Kunoichi que segurava com força a mascara de uma serpente que fazia parte do traje do ANBU.

— Já disse que não!

— Ah! Por que não Sasuke!

— Oras! Você é MINHA esposa! E eu tenho uma missão agora à noite, então você não vai, pois se você for quem cuidará do Haru!

— O Haru vai vir comigo, afinal a Ino-chan pediu para mim e Haru ir a casa dela, assim ele e o Yuki-kun podem brincar!

— Sakura você não sai à noite para ir na casa de ninguém sem mim! (Ui! Possessivo xD) Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer!

— Grrr... Se o senhor não se lembra eu sou a Kunoichi mais forte dessa vila! ¬¬

— Você não vai e ponto final! E me dê de uma vez a minha mascara! Já estou quase atrasado!

Vendo que sua esposa não iria entregar, Sasuke avança em Sakura na tentativa de pegar a mascara, mas Sakura desvia dele balançando a cabeça em negativa. Num movimento rápido Sasuke prensa Sakura na parede, segurando-a com força e pega a mascara das mãos da esposa, antes de se afastar rouba um beijo e vai até a porta pronto para sair, mas vira-se para a Kunoichi que estava ainda na parede se recuperando do susto que levara e estava levemente corada.

— Hunf... Espero que quando chegue você esteja na cama, precisamos 'conversar', e muito sério.

O Uchiha dá um sorriso malicioso e desaparece, deixando para trás uma Sakura perplexa.

"_Como ele se atreve a fazer isso e ainda dizer que precisamos 'conversar'! Argh! Ainda bem que o Haru não acordou com toda essa discussão..."_

Sakura vai para o quarto em passos pesados e rápidos, toma um banho, coloca uma fina camisola e se deita, na tentativa de tentar dormir.

**OoOoO**

— De madrugada... —

Sasuke chega sorrateiramente para não acordar ninguém, mais especificamente seu filho, chega ao quarto, toma um banho rápido, coloca uma bermuda qualquer e vai se deitar. Assim que deitou-se, aproveitou que sua amada esposa estava de costas para ele, enlaçando sua cintura com seus braços e puxando-a para mais perto, deitou a cabeça perto de seu pescoço, sentindo o doce cheiro de flores de cerejeira entrar por seu nariz, deixando-o louco e esquecendo-se de tudo ao seu redor por uma fração de segundos. Levantou um pouco a cabeça o suficiente para poder alcançar o pescoço da Kunoichi, dando alguns beijos, e começando a descer a mão a fim de retirar aquele pano fino que a garota vestia (Perva! Ò-Ó Ero-Sasuke! ¬¬º), mas sua mão foi parada na metade do caminho pela mão de Sakura, esta se virou para ele, Sasuke não estava com uma cara de quem gostou que tivesse parado seu divertimento, fazendo uma cara emburrada (xD essa eu pagava pra ver!).

— Okaeri Sasuke!

Sakura sorriu doce, mas em seu sorriso dava para se perceber uma pitada de malicia, Sasuke não deixou de retribuir o sorriso.

— Eu não esqueci da nossa conversa...

— Eu também não Sasuke, mas bem que você podia se desculpar por hoje à noite quando você saiu ¬¬º...

Não dando a mínima bola ao comentário de Sakura, Sasuke começou a ficar por cima de sua esposa, logo ambos estavam envolvidos em um profundo beijo. Sakura acariciava os cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke, este percorria com a mão o corpo da Kunoichi em baixo de si, começando a levantar, novamente, o fino pano que cobria o corpo que tanto o seu próprio clamava todas as noites (Sim, o Sasuke em praticamente todas as minhas fics é pervertido, não tenho culpa se eu tenho uma mente tão poluída u.ú, então coisa boa é que não sai numa fic minha xD). Em nem menos de um minuto Sakura já não tinha mais a camisola, agora ela estava jogada no chão juntamente com a bermuda de Sasuke (Quem não gostaria de ver Sasuke sem camisa e sem bermuda o-o com certeza eu queria xD). De repente escutam um barulho, parecia que alguma porta havia batido, Sakura olhou para Sasuke intrigada, não lembrava de ter deixado nada aberto.

— Eu vou ou você vai?

— Deixa que eu vou Sakura u.ú _"Maldito barulho... ¬¬º"_

Sasuke sai de cima de Sakura que aproveitou e pegou sua camisola vestindo-a. Quando Sasuke estava quase se levantado vê um vulto na porta. Esse vulto é nada mais, nada menos que Haru, um garotinho de 5 anos, seus olhos eram de um verde escuro, seus cabelos eram como os de Sasuke pretos e rebeldes. Haru além de ser muito esperto e ser praticamente um gênio já podia usar o sharingan.

— Okaa-san, Oto-san?

— Hn? Haru? O que esta fazendo aqui? –Sakura-

— É que eu queria ficar aqui com vocês, não consigo dormir... – diz Haru com uma voz chorosa-.

— Tudo bem Haru, venha logo...

Sasuke não gostou muito da idéia, mas teve que aceitar, pois o garoto veio correndo e pulou no meio da cama, separando completamente qualquer contato entre Sasuke e Sakura, Sasuke fechou a cara e Sakura segurava o riso.

— Agora que esta aqui durma Haru...

Sasuke olhou para o filho que afirmou com a cabeça, foi para de baixo das cobertas, ficou virado para o lado de Sakura e dormiu. Sakura virou-se de frente para Haru e também resolveu dormir, já que a noite do Uchiha estava arruinada. Sasuke ainda não podia acreditar que além de ter ido para uma missão ele não pode ter uma noite como queria, e tudo graças ao seu amado filho Haru. Não muito conformado com o ocorrido, virou-se de costas para a esposa e o filho e adormeceu, antes que mais alguma coisa acontecesse naquela noite desastrosa para ele.

* * *

**N.A.:** Yo minna n.n/ espero que tenham gostado dessa coisinha minúscula, que surgiu de repente, mas graças a uma review que recebi (da Mie-chan n.n) em "Brigas e mais brigas" quando eu li ela tive essa idéia maluca, então saiu o que vocês leram n.n".

Por falar em alguma fic minha... Propaganda sempre é bom n.n Leiam também Apenas você ; Brigas e mais brigas n.n

Vou tentar fazer uma continuação, de como seria o um dia na família deles, vamos ver se da certo o.o, caso contrario ela acabaria aqui mesmo...

E claro, não esqueçam deixem reviews n.n,

_F.Fw.F Faça uma Ficwriter Feliz!_

**Agradeço muito a Sakura Soryu que revisou pra mim a fic n.n**

**_Kunais de Kissus, ja ne n.n/_**


End file.
